Wake up'
by elfofdeath
Summary: fin so there ya
1. I can feel it inside off me

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: not mine  
Comment: my session arc, 12 parts of Evil and blood.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 1 0f 12

It was midnight in bayvile and at Xavier's insistute for the gifted, Kurt Wagner was sill awake. Kurt tosses and turned in silk lined sheets. Kurt was moaning softly, Kurt garbed his pillow with his three-fingered hand. Kurt kept his claws cut so he could not be reminded of the inner evil that took other him not that long ago, Kurt held the pillow in pain groaning.  
Kurt opened his pure yellow eyes in a cold sweat tears filled his pure yellow eyes, dropping down his light blue fur, Kurt's dark blue hair feel other his face and other his pointed light blue ears. Kurt panted holding his silk blanket crying quietly, Kurt lay back down slowly gently in slight pain, Kurt moaned loudly in pain grabbing his head gently.  
"What a dream." Kurt whispered sighing Kurt sighed the pain was gone he let go of his head and settled back down to sleep.

She's standing someplace different she could see a beach, the golden sand glimmered even in the black night sky, and the sky was a light with the moon and stars. She felt a claw on her light blue skin, she closed her pure yellow eyes slowly, she grabbed the red hand on her face softly open her pure yellow eyes Kisen that hand gently.  
"Raven, my dear, will you send them after him?" A male's strong voice asked This voice she remembered it as Raven darkhome, but now she was better known as Mystique.  
The man Kissed Mystique's face gently.  
"I shall send them after him, but what if I fail?" Mystique asked the man strongly "Then I send my friends. To get him." The man replied kindly Mystique closed her eyes looking away form the man.  
"He won't be hurt ever way will he?" Mystique questioned tearfully Mystique looked at the man with welt up tears.  
"No Raven, I won't allow it if any one tries to hurt our angel..." The man surly said been interrupted by Mystique.  
"Our little angel within a demon body." Mystique sighed gently.  
"Not for long Raven." The man mummer quietly The man left go of Mystique hand and disappeared in the shadows.  
"Go get him Raven, but remember if you fail I will painfully be made to send my friends." The man shouted in the shadows Mystique narrowed her pure yellow eyes angrily.  
"I'll make sure no one hurts my son." Mystique said angrily to herself.  
Mystique turned into a black bird and flu off.

Kurt sat up in his bed crying in pain once more grabbing his head.  
"My head it hurts." Kurt moaned quietly to himself getting out of bed.  
Kurt walked to his mirror sighing as he looked in seeing his reflection.  
'No horns thank God.' Kurt thought to himself Kurt worst nightmare was growing Horns and looking even like the demon he thought himself to be, Kurt changed to a long sleeved red top with brown baggy trousers leaving his Image inducer off. Kurt was going to met Amanda Stephon, also known to Kurt only Jaminie Szardos. Kurt walked down the hall to the stairs stopping at the top of the stairs sadly. Kurt grabbed the stair rail weakly walking down the stair one by one. The Place span as Kurt walked down the stairs. Kurt panted in a panic as his vision blurred, Kurt vision returned to normal at the bottom of the stairs then Kurt grabbed his head in pain again.  
"What was that?" Kurt asked himself quietly.  
Kurt walked to the dinning hall quickly, Kurt sat at his place on the table grabbing some food, Kurt looked around he saw Logan reading the paper quietly at the window ledge drinking coffee, Kurt looked at the time 6:30 am. Kurt knew that no one would be awake for a while. Kurt eats slowly with his knife and folk. Kurt saw his cut nails Kurt saw they were shaper then usual and longer they were claws once more, Kurt's pure yellow eyes widened seeing that his cut nails were claws then they were normal once more. Kurt drooped his knife and fork on his half empty plate standing quickly holding his mouth. Logan steered worried about Kurt, Kurt looked at Logan shocked.  
"Logan can I talk to you?" Kurt asked softly Logan put his paper and coffee down on the table sitting on the chair next to Kurt.  
"Sure Elf, What you want to talk about?" Logan asked Kurt gently "I'm afraid Logan I feel it inside off me." Kurt replied upset Logan leaned forward silently.  
"Inside of you Elf. You don't have a animal inside off you like me." Logan surly explained Kurt chuckled standing up a bit angry.  
"Oh don't I Logan, Don't you remember Logan I've got a inner evil inside off me, I got to control an evil inside of me, an evil I had to control for years, The evil that would consume me if I ever let my guard down again.  
Logan, Logan, I have been having dreams about seeing myself as the monster again, Logan even when I'm awake now I see visions of my self as the Demon." Kurt explained crying loudly Logan settled Kurt with gentle words.  
"It will be all right Kurt it always is with you, don't let the evil inside control you, don't let it take other you." Logan gently says to Kurt with his kind words.  
Kurt smiled toward Logan.  
"Thank you Logan I fell better now." Kurt smiled walking out.

To be continued

Next brother hood attck


	2. Brother hood attck

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: not mine  
Comment: my session arc, 12 parts of Evil and blood.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 2 0f 12

Kurt knew that Logan's words were to comfort him, Logan had said. ' Every thing going to be all right Kurt, it always is with you, and you'll be fine this evil inside off you. You can control it don't let it take other you.' Kurt remembered what Logan had said Kurt kept it the back of his mind, for the reason it made him feel better, Kurt knew if his mind slipped he could remember those words and gain control again.  
Kurt was walking in the glisten sun toward Amanda Stephon house wearing his image inducer until Amanda and him were alone. Kurt gently knocked on the Sephon's house door Amanda Stephon answered quickly, Amanda long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, her brown skin without make up, her brown eyes wide with joy. Amanda wore a white top, which was tied, above her belly button, a long white skirt the length to her ankles; she also wore small high-heel shoes also white.  
Kurt looked to Amanda smiling, Kurt was wearing a red T-shirt, a brown jacket other the T-shirt. Kurt also wore brown baggy trousers. Kurt kisses Amanda cheek as they walk form the house toward Bayville woods.  
'Sniff' "Their coming." Sabertooth surly voice said. Sabertooth was sitting in a tree above Mystique and Quicksilver; Mystique nodded adjusting her a commicter.  
"Good we need him unharmed so be tough, knock him out, take it easy on him." Mystique explained angrily Sabertooth jumped down form his tree growling as quicksilver appears beside the two.  
"He's coming up the trail with that Amanda girl." Quicksilver quickly explained "Good now put your commuter on." Mystique ordered firstly Quicksilver puts his commuter on as does Sabertooth the two walk off; mystique stood silent as Sabertooth turned.  
"Why are you not coming?" Sabertooth asked snarling "If I go he suspect something Sabertooth." Mystique replied slowly Mystique garbed Sabertooth jacket.  
"Oh and Victor, If I see my son hurt I'll kill you." Mystique shouted annoyed.  
Mystique shoved Sabertooth forward, Sabertooth growled running on all fours away.  
Else were Amanda and Kurt stood looking down on Bayville holding hands, this is the one place they could be themselves, Kurt stood within inducer turned off, and This was the only place he could be himself without judgement.  
Kurt looked toward Amanda lovely grabbing her face with his three-fingered hand.  
"I hope one day all will accept us like you accepted me." Kurt explained gently Kurt kissed Amanda's lips gently as they feel as breeze, the two look around, Amanda hand's glow green Kurt held her tight.  
They're a flash off white light.  
"Quicksilver." Kurt gasped loudly Amanda's eyes turn pure yellow.  
"Could you 'Magik' slow him down?" Kurt asked gently 'Magik' looked smiling quicksilver was froze in a green light.  
"Hey what going on?" Quicksilver asked shocked.  
Amanda laughs at Quicksilver then Sabertooth grabbed Nightcrawler, Nightcrawler flipped other Sabertooth, Nightcrawler kicked Sabertooth head. Sabertooth feel to the floor. Nightcrawler grabbed 'magik' and teleported away.  
They failed." A mans voice said beside Mystique.  
"They let him except, now even low it pains me, I'll have to send my worriers after him." The man sighed sadly Mystique stood as the man above her sat in the tree his eyes glowing our yellow, the rest off him in shadow.  
Mystique held a crushed commiter in her hand.  
"I understand... Milord." Mystique said dully The man laughed above mystique as tears ran down her eyes.  
Kurt appeared at the insistute with Amanda panting.  
"Are you all right Kurt?" Amanda asked concerned "Ja 'Manda just tired." Kurt panted weakly Kurt stood weakly.  
"You go home I'll be fine after a rest." Kurt explained softly.  
Amanda nods. " As long as you are ok Kurt." Amanda replied Kisen Kurt's cheek Kurt smiled. "I'll be fine see you tommor." Kurt shouted.  
Amanda waves walking down the trail out the gate of the institutes, Kurt waved as he walked in the insistute.  
On a cliff above bayville watching was a man.  
"Soon the evil shall be relished and you will be mine to control." The man laughed evilly The man disappeared in a cloud of sulphur and brimstone.  
To be continued  
Next: the evil inside.  
A/n guess who that was because you'll find out next story are story after I forget which.


	3. Take him to the portal

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: not mine  
Comment: my session arc, 12 parts of Evil and blood.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 3 0f 12

A/n: starting this story I am working in an different time so don't be surprised to find a lot of my stories, to come, centred in one spot.

Kurt slepted in his silk sheets in the insitute, Kurt's pure yellow eyes were closed, Kurt slowly opened his eyes hearing a noise outside. Kurt stood up in his night clothing, Kurt eyes shown on his balcony.  
Kurt herd a males growl and a woman's laughter, Kurt gasped stepping back form the rail, Kurt turned to go back in his room then his eyes widened in fear as he set his eyes on a werewolf like creature. The creature had brown fur and blond hair, he had pointed brown ears, and massive fangs form the bottom of his mouth to the top of his mouth. The creature had massive clawed finger hand and massive clawed toes. The man wore black trunks that came to his knees, on his left clawed finger hand he wore amour, his right clawed finger hand was glowing pink.  
Kurt stood in fear; Kurt's tail flicked slowly, the man growled moving his glowing hand back. Kurt flipped on his balcony as the man glowing hand hot the middle of balcony. Kurt let out a low growl as he dived off his balcony landing on his feet, Kurt stood in a panic, Kurt ran on all fours as he herd a thud behind him, Kurt skidded to a halt Turing, Kurt turned to see the creature standing on the ground laughing. Kurt cried in fear Turing seeing a woman laughing behind him. The woman had white skin, a baldhead, her eyes stitched shut; she had a huge red eye on her head. The woman wore badges on her face arms and legs, she also wore a cut black top and high black skirt, and she wore black boots as well.  
"Who are you people? Why are you hear?" Kurt questioned tearfully The woman grabbed Kurt's head, Kurt gasped in fear, a blue light erupted form the woman hands, this was pyihic blast, then there was a violent hit on the back of his head. Kurt's pure yellow eyes closed he collapsed to the ground hearing a woman's laughter and a dissent growl form a man.  
"The boy is knocked out Ophis we should take him to Milord before The boy wakes." The woman explained slowly to the man "I agree Ginniyeh, I'll carry him to the portal." Ophis growled lowly "Then we should go." Ginniyeh laughed loudly Ophis hoed Kurt on his boon shoulder with great ease the two walks into shadows.  
"They got him, my dear raven." A strong male voice announces to Mystique Mystique was stood on that beach again, the beach that shuns in the night star light sky, the sea clashed on mystique's feet as she looks at the moon. "Did they hurt him?" Mystique asked nervously "No they didn't, a mild Pyihic bloats to knock him out." The man explained surly The man walked beside mystique his eyes pure yellow. "Come with me Raven he will be ours after 'The awaken.' " The man laughed gently Mystique smiled " Yes after 'The awaken' it will be as I always dreamed it would be. Can I see him?" Mystique questioned hopefully "Not yet, after 'The awaken' then yes you may see, my, our son." The man replied kindly "Then I shall go with you, so I can be with you and him, so we can control the on thing he can't, the inner evil." Mystique laughed joyful.  
Mystique kissed the man lips, she hold his red skinned face gently.  
"Then follow me raven to our salvation, were you will see Kurt, and at the end of 'The Awaken all the normal ones will pay." The man explained serenely smiling,  
The man disappeared in a cloud of sulphur and brimstone with Mystique.  
Some place different Sulphur, Brimstone, and Fire and this was this places good points. The bad points of this place you may ask it was Hot, dry, and incapable of plant life. How could any thing survey? Simple they feed on the 'Raptors', the creature they shared this place with, the creatures were mutated demons they feasted on the 'Raptors' meat and blood. This is how they survied, but even this demonic creatures missed one of their own.  
.  
Kurt work open his pure yellow eyes slowly his head span, Kurt felt something below him, Kurt felt the moment of breathing, the inhaling and out hailing, their was a thing below his head resting on the thing. Kurt felt a soft blanket on his body, Kurt felt it with his three-fingered hand.  
'Silk' Kurt thought to himself sighing.  
Kurt felt something heavy on his waist, it wasn't Kurt's spaded tail, it was different something heavy and it moved, Kurt heard a mild growl from below.  
Kurt sat up dizzy seeing a red 'Raptor,' from his nightmares, forms the last time he was among a dimetion full of, fire sulphur and Brimstone. Kurt feels backward into what seemed to be waiting arms.  
"Child go back to sleep your mind hasn't recovered form its pyihic shock yet. any way this particular creature hold no fret I raised the creature, a 'Raptor' as you call it, form its infant form it's quite harmless I assure you." A mans strong voice explained Kurt was too weak to arguee with however it was, Kurt was too weak to turn his head to see who are what it was. Kurt nodded weakly lying his head back down on the creature's stomach closing his pure yellow eyes.  
" There's a good boy, when you wake again, I'll be hear to help you throw 'The Awaking' " The man kindly explained "Promise." Kurt drizzly said "I promise, I'll help you s I was never helped, sleep well little nightcrawler you'll need your strength, trust me you don't want to be weak for 'The Awaken.' The man whispered.  
The man closed the door walking out. Kurt was asleep silent smiling.  
"I won't be tired I promise." Kurt whispered quietly.

To be continued  
Next: 'The Awaken' starts.  
A/n next we find out who the man, and can a demon cry?


	4. The awaken

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: not mine  
Comment: my session arc, 12 parts of Evil and blood.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 4 0f 12

'My name is Kurt Wagner and I am a mutant. Mutant means change, and I am changing into something different.'

Kurt felt the soft blanket other his body, it was silk on the inside and rough on the out side, Kurt head lay on a red 'raptor' creature. The 'raptor' breathed slowly in and out. Kurt tosses and turned his pure yellow eyes open. Kurt saw that the room was candle light and it had acient stone around the room. Kurt felt moment behind him he sat up and turned to see the 'raptor' growling the 'raptor' jumped off the bed and looked to the door growling.  
Kurt looked at the door weakly seeing a man standing there with, spiky black hair, red skin, pure glowing yellow eyes, and a black moustache. The man a black top, which hung lose down his red chest, a black furred cloak with hung down his back, and black trousers that hung other sliver amour boots.  
Kurt looked shocked but then gasped as he felt that pain again in his head. Kurt herd the 'raptor grow at the man. "Shh Prezus it's only me, move aside so I may kneel by his side." The man stern voice whispered lowly Kurt opened his eyes seeing the 'raptor' moving form his bedside letting the man pass.  
"It's starting child, 'The Awaken.' the pain is an indication that 'The Awaken is taken place." The man surly explained Kurt nodded his eyes wide in pain as the man crouched by the bedside slowly smiling.  
"Close your eyes child, you don't want to see what you're changing into. Not yet any way" The man suggested strongly Kurt closed his eyes in pain panting grabbing on of the man's hands, Kurt cried in pain, The man sat watching 'The Awaken,' as he called it, he watched as the child in pain as his nails turned once more to claws. As his watched as his tows turned to claws once more.  
Kurt let go of the man's hand sitting up, with his eyes closed, crying.  
"Not yet child, it's not other, this is a pause in the pain before the next stage." The man explained slowly The man rubbed his red five-fingered hand in pain; the man saw blood form claw marks. The red 'raptor' sniffed growling loudly the man turned to it angrily it quitent quickly.  
Kurt cried again in pain lying down keeping his eyes shut.  
"It hurts sir." Kurt yelled crying "I know child, just a little bit longer and it will be all other." The man replied kindly Kurt yelled grabbing his head sitting up.  
"Ah, my eyes they hurt." Kurt cried loudly The man looked up quickly.  
"Open your eyes and look at me only." The man demanded angrily Kurt opened his pure yellow eyes looking at the man beside him. Kurt saw the man was shocked.  
"What, what's wrong?" Kurt asked tearfully "Nothing child close your eyes." The man lied quickly Kurt sat up grabbing the man's shoulder, knowing wear he was, Kurt put his head on the man's shoulder crying.  
"Oh God, it hurts" Kurt cried softly The man felt Kurt's claws digging in his shoulder joint, tear of pain welted up in his pure yellow eyes and dripped down his face. The pain was been transferred form child to adult.  
Kurt grasped letting go of the man's shoulder shaken as he lay back on the bed. Kurt shuck in pain his eyes closed forms the pain. The man weakly put the blanked back other Kurt body to keep him warm.  
"Prezue protect the child while I am gone." The man orders loudly The man watched as the 'raptor' jumped on the edge of Kurt's bed and lay down.  
"Rest Kurt sleep the... Pain off, I will be back when you wake, 'The Awaken' is other, for now, The evil inside you is relished." The man explained weakly The man walked out the room in slight pain as Kurt slept silently.  
The man walks slowly down ancient castle hallways looking at his hand in pain, he was bleeding to form his shoulders, and he walked in chamber with a thorn slowly.  
" 'The Awaken' is other, and the world... shall... be ours." The man weakly said to all in attendece The man collapsed to the floor in pain closing his pure yellow eyes.  
"Azazle!" Ginniyeh shouted shocked.  
Ginniyeh rushed to Azazle's side quickly.  
"Milord." Another strong male voice said form behind The man had long black hair with two plats in, he had a black patch on his tight eye, and his right was ours yellow. He had two massive black feathery wings. His chest was naked and had a scar of a x on. He wore only black trousers and a tunic around the trousers with a serpent in the shape of a broken eight. This man was Yidrizal "He's bleeding baldly form his hand and shoulders." Yidrizal explained surly "We can wrap the wound up and let him rest in his chambers." Ginnieyh explained softly Yidirzal and Ginniyeh helped Azazle up and walk him to his chambers, lying him down on his bed.  
Azazle weakly opened his eyes smiling.  
"I think I awoke something special in that boy, an unlike all other evil, the pain I felt throw his claws allows showed me how mush power he has." Azazle explained weakly "I'll be fine though after I rest up." Azazle continued slowly Yidirzal stood nodding about to leave seeing Ginniyeh by his side still.  
"Why are you not coming?" Yidrizal asked gently "I want to be hear when he wakes Yidrizal my old friend." Ginniyeh explained steadily Yidrizal smiled walking out. Ginniyeh looked toward Azazle smiling.  
"It still-hunts me, you know, I saw you change into this beautiful demon. Just like you saw him change now it will hunt you." Ginniyeh explained putting her head on Azazle chest.

To be contuined  
A/n I made up 'Raptor's' name Prezue hope you like it.  
Next: Wake up nightcawler Azazle and mystique are heard. / Short chapter next, sorry just the way I wrote it


	5. Demon's blood

'Wake up'

Disclaimer: not mine

Comment: my session arc, 12 parts of Evil and blood.

Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 5 0f 12

When Azazle awoke in his massive chambers he saw the face of Ginniyeh. Ginniyeh smiled Azazle could still remember what she looked like all those years ago, her long black hair, her sky blue eyes.

Azazle sat up slowly Ginniyeh looked up.

"Milord are you all right?" Ginniyeh asked slowly

"Yes Ginniyeh." Azazle replied weakly

Azazle knew that even though Ginniyeh's eyes were stitched she could still see throw her mind eye, that what the mark on her head was her minds eyes, Azazle stood slowly under his own power.

" Is the child awake yet? Is Raven with him like I asked?" Azazle asked surly

"The child still sleeps, but Raven it with him" Ginniyeh replied slowly

"Excellent Ginniyeh, I shall change and go to his chambers." Azazle explained sharply

"Milord with all due respect, what do you see in the boy?" Ginniyeh asked carefully

"I never felt such power, his strengh, I never felt such pain Ginniyeh. The boy has powers unlike any other." Azazle explained gently

"I... I feel... I feel you're... Pain...Milord." Ginniyeh explained shocked

Azazle growled as he when to get changed.

Azazle changed to a black furred lined royal blue top, with black trousers. Azazle grabbed Ginniyeh chain Kisen her lips gently.

"It ok Ginniyeh I am fine you go now. I want to go see Kurt." Azazle whispered in Ginniyeh ear

Azazle walked out his chambers sadly.

Kurt woke slowly giving a low growl. Kurt saw 'the raptor' lying on his bed, Kurt sat up going to stock it body, Kurt looked at his hands seeing his fingers were claws Kurt looked at his twos they to were claws. Kurt panicked it was just like the when the demon tried to take other his body a while back.

Kurt growled in a panic panting growling.

"What is wrong son?" A female voice asked

Kurt turned to the voice.

"Mystique." Kurt growled loudly

Mystique smiled gently lying Kurt back on the bed.

"Rest, my son. You still need time to recover form 'The Awaken.' " Mystique softly explained

"Mystique?" Kurt questioned puzzled

Mystique smiled stroking Kurt's face gently

"What happened to me?" Kurt growled loudly

"Nothing mush you've mutated into what you were meant to be, The inner evil is almost awoken in you." Azazle said at the door.

Kurt looked confused

"Who are you?" Kurt asked softly

"I am Azazle, I am the one who helped you throw 'The Awaken.' " Azazle strongly explained

Azazle growled at Prezue, 'The raptor,' Prezue stood up jumping off Kurt's bed Azazle sat down holing a dagger.

"As soon as 'The awaken is over, son, the inner evil will be relished, then you Kurt may go home, and take vengeance on those who have wrong you." Azazle explained strongly

Kurt looked as Mystique leaned forward and grabbed his face making his mouth open.

"Then you will relish me so we can open a portal to relish the others." Azazle explained surly

Azazle cut the dagger along his wrist.

"To do this task for me tough you need demons blood in you." Azazle laughed wicket

Azazle rested his rist other Kurt's mouth letting the blood dip slowly in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt tried to turn his head but couldn't, his mouth was forced shut so he would swallow which Kurt did.

Azazle healed his wound with a red light as Kurt coughed lying down. Kurt pure yellow eyes began to glow

"Yes that's it allow the blood to consume you, allow it to Finnish your transfmtion." Azazle laughed

Azazle watched as his child fitted in pain.

To be continued

A/n Sick twisted but short.

Next: The awaken of inner evil is completed.


	6. Will you help?

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: not mine  
Comment: Nightcrawler's awaken of evil.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 6 of 12

Azazle stood with in an ancient chamber with his arms folded, Azazle wore a black fur lined royal blue top, and black trousers. Azazle smiled as he looked down on Kurt lying on a bed. Kurt screamed in pain that consumed him digging his clawed three fingered hand into his waist, trying to ease the pain, Kurt screamed as the pain build inside him inside his body. Kurt cried in pain growling and coughing up blood, form were he had bit his lips, Mystique looked toward Kurt concerned, and Mystique looked away form Kurt's pain.  
Azazle smiled as Kurt grabbed her hand in pain. Kurt's pure yellow eyes widen as they started to glow, Kurt growled loudly, and Kurt began to laugh wickedly.  
" 'The awaken is other Kurt, my child. Mystique look at our child true from, look upon the new ruler of the earth look at Nightcrawler." Azazle explained loudly Mystique looked toward Kurt slowly, Kurt looked at her with wide glowing pure yellow eyes. Mystique hugged Kurt crying for what seemed her first time.  
"You are all right Kurt. Now Kurt we need you to do something special." Mystique explained softly Kurt snarled while he breathed out, Azazle sat on the edge off Kurt's bed.  
"Kurt, my dear child. I need you to go earth. I want you to take vengeance on those who have hurt you. " Azazle explained gently Azazle sat looking toward Kurt; Azazle smiled using a clawed finger to summon Kurt to his side. Kurt crawled to Azazle's side Kurt was leaning in his knees as he put his clawed fingers on his lap.  
"So answer me son will you do this for me." Azazle mumbled gently "Will you help me destroy the betrayers?" Azazle asked gently "Yes father I want vengeance for the pain they cause me." Kurt replied entranced "Then child you shall go home throw the portal I shall create. Take your vengeance then help we shall relished the others, oh and your mother shall be with you." Azazle explained sternly "Yes father I shall so as you ask me." Kurt replied slowly.  
Kurt eyes glowed in their pure yellow state as Kurt laughed evilly.

To be continued  
A/n sorry again for sort chapter  
Next Nightcrawler returns home.


	7. VENGENCE

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Comment: Kurt VENGENCE on the Brother Hood.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 7 of 12

Kurt stood upon an ancient castle beside Mystique; Azazle stood in front of Mystique and Kurt. "When you get back to earth you'll find barley a day has past, time moves more slowly hear then on earth, so your absents hasn't been notice." Azazle explained surly Kurt growled lowly holding Mystique gently in an embrace.  
"Kurt remember though when you get home you mush hurt those who have hurt you. You must take VENGENCE help open the portal when I come for you." Azazle explained slowly "I here and obey father." Kurt slowly whispered Azazle hands glow red a white light appear and a portal open to earth.  
"Go through the portal you'll be near were you need to be." Azazle explained raspy Mystique and Kurt disappear in a white light. Azazle collapsed to his knees in wicket laughter.

Earth  
Kurt appeared beside Mystique amounts the green brilliance of earth; Kurt give a growl, Kurt walked into the institute teleprompting from site.  
Mystique stood grabbing her head.  
"Wha... were am I? Why am I Hear?" Mystique asked herself Mystique shrugs her head changing into a bird flying off.  
Kurt lay on his bed sleeping.  
'Tommor I shall get my VENGENCE on them, on the brotherhood." Kurt snarled yawing had fallen into a deep sleep.

Morning  
Kurt woke slowly moaning Kurt eyes glowing pure yellow.  
"Easy Elf you still need rest your stomach area been badly injured. Chuck advised me to make sure that you weren't up and about." Logan gently explained Kurt looked up toward Logan smiling wickedly.  
"Did someone hurt you?" Logan asked concerned "Who caused this wound?" Logan asked surly Kurt closed his eye remembering.

Flash  
Kurt head was in pain as he lay on a different bed. Kurt dug newly growing claws in his stomach to numb the pain it didn't work.  
End flash  
Kurt remembered laughing so evilly after the pain ended.  
"I caused the wound Logan. I had to end the pain." Kurt snarled lowly "What pain?" Logan asked confused "The pain form 'The awaken.'" Kurt replied shapely Logan steered at Kurt confused.  
"What's 'The awaken?' " Logan asked softly "The awaken of the evil inside eof me." Kurt explained evilly Kurt grabbed Logan face with his clawed fingers "There is no point in hurting you Logan, You'll just heal." Kurt explained with a low growl Kurt bends on his knees hissed as Logan sat shocked.  
"Now I mush do as I promised and take VENGENCE on those who have hurt me." Kurt growled softly Kurt teleported away. Logan sat shocked for a second standing regain his senses. Logan walked down the halls of Xavier's institute to Professor Xavier office.  
"Logan what's wrong?" Professor Xavier asked gently Professor Xavier saw Logan face he was sad and upset.  
"It is the elf he... Kurt took off saying his inner evil had been awoken." Logan explained raspy "No. I feared this would happen to him. You see Logan, Kurt's inner evil may have survived, Kurt has fought this evil until now, but someone has helped him awaken the inner evil." Professor Xavier explained slowly "What the matter Chuck? What's the big deal?" Logan asked surly "With out Kurt's control other his evil, the inner evil, Kurt could do allot of damage to allot of people." Professor Xavier explained sadly "You can stop Kurt though? There is away for us to get Kurt back his control?" Logan asked shapely "Yes there is, but your not going to like the plan..." Professor whispers to Logan  
Kurt appeared out side the Brother Hood house laughing wickedly.  
"I'll make you proud father." Kurt snarled quietly Kurt knocked on the brother hood house door his eyes glowing in their pure yellow state.  
Mystique opens the door shocked.  
"Son! What are you doing hear?" Mystique asked shocked "You know why I'm hear." Kurt growled softly "Yes I do go right in." Mystique replied entranced Kurt hugged Mystique gently, as he walked in the brother hood house laughing.  
Kurt pounced on Pietro quickly cutting Pietro stomach with his claws, other and other until there wasn't any blood left to savour.  
Kurt held his bloody three-fingered hand to his face growling laughing. Kurt felt someone behind him; Kurt turned to see Toad standing shocked.  
Kurt stood on his two tows smiling slowly. Kurt shoved Toad into a wall holing him as Kurt dug his fangs into Toad's neck, Kurt scratched Toad's face then punched Toad stomach hard. Kurt stood watching Toad spit out blood Kurt kicked Toad in the head knocking him out.  
Kurt looked up hissed seeing his blood covered in blood Kurt walked up the stairs not seeing Mystique standing at the open door crying. Kurt climbed up a wall hiding the shadows he waited for Lance to walk past. Lance walked past talking to Wanda. Kurt jumped off the wall on to lance forcing Lance down the stairs. Kurt rode Lance down the stairs holing his arms and legs on the stairs. Kurt flipped of lance as he hit the bottom.  
Kurt looked at Wanda smiling; Kurt turned and walked out the door teleproting form site.  
Mystiques stood as Wanda stood beside her the booth were crying.  
"What have I let him do to my son?" Mystique asked weeping Wanda stood crying, as did Mystique.  
To be continued

A/n told you it was violent.  
Next: The plan.


	8. When I kill you

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: Not mine Comment: begin action Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 8 of 12

Kurt was standing alone on 'Bayville look out point' looking down on the city he called home. Kurt eyes were pure yellow glowing softly, Kurt had his bloody hands clenched, and Kurt smiled wicket.  
"Come out, come out, were ever you are X-men. I'm waiting for you, and I'll take placer in killing you all, for when I kill you X-men I'll be free your intervention. Then I'll be free to free my father Azazle!" Kurt shouted toward the city Kurt sat on a broken tree trunk slowly snarling.  
"I'll wait hear until you come." Kurt hissed silently

Xavier institute

Logan slammed his hand on Professor Xavier desk. "You want to do what?" Logan asked loudly "I want to attempt to enter Kurt's dark mind again. I want to reattempt to break the evil form Kurt's mind. " Professor Xavier passed Professor Xavier sighed sadly leaning on his wheel chair.  
"The inner evil, the inner demon, within Kurt's mind passed its evil from his body to Kurt's body before I sealed it now that evil has consumed Kurt's body once more." Professor explained slowly Logan narrowed his eye.  
"Isn't that dangerous? I mean couldn't Kurt die?" Logan asked ravaged by rage "There is no other way Logan." Professor Xaiver explained sadly "Let me at let talk to him chuck, I mean if I fail you can do whatever you need to do." Logan explained raspy Professor Xavier sighed slowly closed his eyes.  
"all right Logan you have an hour to try and perused Kurt, but if you fail I'll make my move." Professor divinely explained Logan turned form Professor Xavier slowly.  
"Oh and Chuck if my friend dies, if the elf dies, You won't see me again." Logan surly explained Logan slammed the door closed Logan looked up seeing Rouge crying.  
"Is my brother really going to die?" Rouge asked weeping "Maybe I don't know." Logan replied slowly Logan hugged Rouge slowly.  
"I want to come and help." Rouge begged weeping.  
"No! Kurt is dangers in this state I won't let him hurt you or anyone else." Logan sternly explained Rouge cried out slowly steadily in Logan arms.  
"I wanted to help you persuade Kurt to not hurt anyone. I promised him." Rouge slowly wept "Rouge if I fail. I trust you to help him." Logan surly comforted Logan let of Rouge walking off.

Bayville look out point.

"One is coming for me, to take me, but I will stop him then the others." Kurt sang loudly Kurt stood form his tree growling waiting to pouch.  
"The question is, Who is it?" Kurt hissed softly Logan sniffed the air the sent of blood were unusual, Pietro, Toad and Lance. 'Elf.' Logan thought to himself Logan ran through the woods. Logan knew were Kurt was what he was going to say, trouble was Logan couldn't think of fighting his best friend.

To be continued

A/n Logan got their quick.  
Next: Logan talks to Kurt.


	9. TRY get control

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Comment: Try get control.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 9 of 12

Kurt stood on top of an old wooden branch, which had been broken, Kurt growled loudly waiting for his next victim.  
"Who can it be? Who will be my next victam? How many mush fall before I can bring you hear?" Kurt asked softly Kurt crouched annoyed his fur stained with blood. Logan sniffed seeing Kurt waiting for him smiling his eyes glowing pure yellow.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Wolverine. I can't kill you but I can beat you to near death." Kurt growled wickedly Wolverine attended his metal claws slowly.  
"Elf! Don't let the evil rule you. You can control it remember who you are, it will be all right it always is with you, please don't make me hurt you." Logan explained raspy.  
Logan looked at Kurt concerned. Kurt hissed at Logan then laughed loudly.  
"you really think I want to be that weak boy again?" Kurt asked laughing loudly Logan narrowed his eyes.  
"Hurt me. Kill me. I will defeat you for I love been evil. I should of let THIS evil take other me years ago, and once I defeat you X-men." Kurt spat at the last part "I shall be free form your interference. I shall be free to free the others." Kurt belted loudly Kurt jumped high as Logan extended his claws up toward Kurt.  
To be continued

A/N short chapter again I know.

Next: Logan failed. Now the X-men mush try stopping Kurt.


	10. I want to hurt you

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Comment: Wolverine failed now the X-men mush try.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 10 of 12

Kurt Wagner avoided Wolverine claws. Kurt landed softly on the ground cutting Wolverine arm with his own clawed fingers. Kurt through Wolverine to the ground who was growling loudly. Logan snarled as his wounds healed.  
Wolverine punched Kurt's stomach, Kurt grasped, and Kurt grabbed his stomach with his left hand growling. Kurt then punched Wolverine, with his right hand, in his stomach known there wasn't any metal there, Logan grasped.  
'Come on heal.' Wolverine thought to him self Kurt ran up a tree flipping off of it onto Wolverine shoulders hissed.  
"Did I ever tell you how I killed Stephen Szardos?" Kurt asked hissed in Logan ear Wolverine grabbed Kurt's hand then hoed Kurt into a tree. Kurt hit the three headfirst.  
"Logan" Kurt cried in his German accent, as his eyes stooped glowing Kurt ran forward on all fours, his eyes began to glow once more.  
"I killed Stephan by snapping his neck." Kurt shouted loudly Kurt ran toward Wolverine on all fours, Wolverine Kicked Kurt's head quickly. Kurt landed on his side wiping the blood dipping down his mouth.  
"Give up Elf. I don't want to hurt you." Logan begged surly Kurt hissed laughing. Kurt began to stand slowly.  
"That funny Logan, because I want to HURT you." Kurt cackled loudly Kurt teleported behind Wolverine. Wolverine yelled shoving his almtuim claws into Kurt's waist.  
Kurt grasped in pain fallen back other. Wolverine stood shocked as Kurt fell on the floor holding his wound.  
Wolverine looked at the exposition on Chauls Xavier, Rouge, and Cyclops. The other had finally arrived.  
"I...I fail chuck, I had to do it to stop him hurting anyone." Wolverine explained sadly Wolverine drooped to his knees holding Kurt's wound, since Kurt was unconscious form the pain.  
Rouge ran to Kurt's side crying slowly.  
"Can you do it now while his out." Logan asked Chauls Xavier slowly "I can, but be warned it may kill Kurt. Yet if I succeed we can heal his wound at the mansion." Chauls Xavier explained sadly "Go for it chuck. I mean Rouge hear can get Kurt to the mansion quicker then we could." Logan explained raspy Xavier nodded.

Kurt mind scrape

Kurt's mind was a mess for Chauls Xavier to make his way across. Kurt mind had been transformed to a place of fire, sulphur and brimstone. Kurt was sitting on a stone beside a thorn. The demonic Azazle occupied the thorn. "You halt the inevitable Xavier. Let the child be as he should be." Azazle emotionless voice echoed loudly Kurt looked up at Chauls Xavier growling.  
"Don't try and to me Xavier I like been this way." Kurt growled lowly Chauls looked at Azazle who mealy smiled.  
"How are you in his mind scrape demon." Chauls Xavier asked steadily "I would of thought the worlds most powerful telepathy would know the answer to that question." Azazle replied slowly Kurt growled loudly.  
"You're projecting your elf through a telepathy." Chauls Xavier knowingly explained "I'm hear to give Kurt at least some control other his ACTIONS." Azazle shouted loudly "Do you know how powerful Kurt, my son, really is? I do." Azazle asked answering himself "I am Azazle lord of the demon mutants, also known as Neyaphem, I awoke the inner evil for the boy would have been nothing more then human without my help." Azazle shapely explained "He was born a Mutant Kurt is human. Kurt isn't a demon like you." Chauls shouted boldly "Oh, his is like me in every way, we're more alike then you'll ever know." Azazle gloated loudly.  
Azazle sat back in his thorn chuckling.  
Charles Xavier slowly looked around shocked as the Azazle laughed slowly and Kurt growled by his side.

To be continued.

A/N don't piss Xavier off.  
NEXT: will Kurt life be saved?


	11. I won't DIE!

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Comment: will Kurt's life be saved?  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 11 of 12

Fire, sulphur, and brimstone surrounded this place this mind. This wasn't Kurt vision of his mind; a man of 'magic' named Azazle had made the image with his physic named Ginniyeh.  
Azazle sat on a thorn laughing Azazle sat on the floor beside him was Kurt Wagner.  
Kurt Wagner sat his pure yellow eyes glowing his clawed three fingered hands clenched in pain, his three clawed toes flat on the brimstone ground. Professor Xavier stood in front of the two sadly.  
"Azazle leader of the Neyaphem Kurt, your son. Kurt is fading in the real world, he was stabbed in the stomach, I need Kurt under control so I can help him, so he won't hurt my other students." Charles Xavier explained slowly "If Kurt die while you're in his mind scrape you Azazle will die to." Charles continued bluntly Kurt growled as Azazle merely smiled.  
"I will not DIE!" Kurt shouted defiant Azazle stood form his thorn laughing.  
"I'll make you a deal Xavier. I'll give Kurt control, and when you saved his life, you let him set me and my army free form our prison. Azazle surly explained Kurt cried as the mindscape faded to white again.  
"Time is running out Xavier make an a choice, I can get my telepath to set me free at any time, to safe a student is to set an evil free. To keep the evil form hurting your students you mush free what you fear." Azazle explained gotlful Kurt looked up at Professor Xavier pleading silently for his life.  
"I agree, as long as Kurt doesn't hurt anyone." Charles sadly explained Kurt closed his eye weakly as Azazle turned to him angrily. Azazle lifted Kurt chain slowly.  
"Remember to open the portal when you've recover." Azazle whispered lowly in Kurt's ear Kurt smiled weakly.  
"Will you keep your promise?" Kurt asked weakly "Yes child I'll be there when you wake up." Azazle explained silently Azazle disappeared slowly in a white light. Kurt howled loudly.  
Charles Xavier faded away sadly leaving Kurt howling in pain.

Charles Xavier opened his at 'Bayville look out point.' Professor Xavier looked to see Rouge waiting holding Kurt, as did Logan. Cyclops looked at Professor Xavier slowly. "Rouge take him now!" Professor Xavier commanded loudly Rouge flu up holding Kurt, her brother, in her arms.  
Logan held his bloody hand to his face sadly.  
"So what did you do?" Logan asked surly "Well... I had to make a deal to get Kurt some control back." Professor explained steadily "What deal?" Cyclops asked shocked "Well when Kurt recovers I mush let him relish the demons form imprisonment." professor explained ashamed Logan and Cyclops walked off disgusted Professor Xavier followed sadly.

Back at the institute Beast worked hard to stop Kurt's bleeding for hours. Rouge watched form the window crying beside Logan. Beast wiped his sweat form his blue furred face as he finally stooped Kurt's bleeding. Rouge grabbed Logan arm-crying Logan sighed.  
"Kurt will be fine when he's recover." Logan comforted slowly Beast walked out the med. Lab. sadly.  
"He will be fine the blood lose was high and his wound is deep, but in time he will heal." Beast explained walking out the Medical lad completely.  
Logan looked at his hand slowly as Rouge grabbed his hand.  
"You did what you did to protect us." Rouge wept slowly Logan smiled walking out the medical lab holding Logan's arm.

Kurt lay unconsises on life support, Then awhile light appeared and a 'Bamf' can be heard.  
Azazle appeared by his son side looking sadly at the site of Kurt's injuries.  
Kurt lay in a breathing mask on, his hand attached to wires filled with blood the other white.  
Azazle grabbed Kurt's left hand with both of his hands.  
"My dear, dear, boy. Kurt you are hurt and will be hurt for a while unable to open the portal, but don't worry I will be hear when you wake." Azazle quietly explained Azazle lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth Kisen it softly. Kurt moaned softly.  
Azazle stood slowly "I'll be hear when you wake up." Azazle whispered softly Azazle disappeared in a white light and a cloud of sulphur and brimstone.

To Be Continued

A/N MY bad attempted of pottery in there.

Next: The end of my arc. Kurt opens the portal. what will happen Next?


	12. I want to keep my promise

'Wake up' 

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Comment: End of arc. Kurt wakes to relish the demons.  
Rating: 18/r

'Wake up'- part 12 of 12

When Kurt Wagner awoke form his slumber it was midnight, according to the dital cloak on the wall. Kurt growled loudly seeing Beast outside the room sleeping on his research papers. Kurt turned his head breathing in.  
"Father." Kurt grasped weakly "I'm ready to relish the others." Kurt pleaded steadily Kurt held his stomach as he sat up in pain.  
"Father were are you?" Kurt cried gently Kurt felt something grab his mouth gently.  
"Shh, son I'm hear for you." Azazle whisper gently Azazle voice came form Kurt's left side. Kurt lay to his right. Kurt hissed as he turned on his left side. Kurt smiled at Azazle in pain.  
"I'm ready to do as I promised you, what Xavier is letting me do." Kurt yawned weakly "Steady, my child. You were near death injured." Azazle chuckled gently Kurt looked away form Azazle sadly.  
"I promised you tough." Kurt grasped weakly Kurt opened his eyes shapely.  
"You will keep your promise to me child. Now grab my hand, I'll take you to were we need to go." Azazle kindly suggested.  
Kurt grabbed Azazle hand weakly.  
"Theirs a good boy." Azazle whispered softly Kurt's head feel back weakly on his pillow. Kurt closed his eyes hearing a 'BAMF'  
Professor Xavier opened his eyes in cerbro with fear. 'Wake up my X-men we have a fight on our hands.' Professor Xavier telepathically said

Kurt opens his pure yellow eyes lying on the grass of 'Bayville look out point'  
"Awake at last I see." Azazle stern voice said from above Kurt Kurt sat up holding his stomach.  
"I've been waiting for you to wake for a while, so we can open the portal together." Azazle explained sitting on a rock.  
Kurt slowly stood in pain his eyes glowing once more.  
"Then I'm ready to set my family free." Kurt shouted entranced Azazle stood smiling grabbing Kurt's three-fingered hand. Kurt grasped felling Azazle strength. Kurt growled painfully and loudly.  
"Now we shall set them free together and make them pay for our pain." Azazle gloated boldly Kurt stood tearfully as a white light appeared in front of them.

The X-men, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadow cat, Wolverine, and Rouge stood beside Professor Xavier. The X-men stood facing toward the brotherhood, Mystique, Quicksilver, Avalanche, and toad and Scarlet witch.  
"What do you mean by you want to help us Mystique?" Cyclops asked angrily "Nightcrawler attacked my brotherhood, they want revenge, I want to take that bastered Azazle down." Mystique snapped angrily Professor Xavier sighed.  
"Fine we'll need all the help we can get." Professor Xavier explained sadly Wolverine steered holding Kurt's cross in his hand walking past the x-men and brotherhood.  
"Were are they Chuck?" Wolverine asked surly " 'Bayville look out point.' " Professor Xavier replied intense "Good lets go and stop the elf before its to late." Wolverine ordered shapely The X-men and the Brotherhood leave the institute quickly. Quicksilver decided to check ahead and ran forward in a blur.

Kurt looks up in pain as Azazle shoved him away.  
"Put your hands in the line like me." Azazle commanded Kurt Kurt did as Azazle said and put his hands in the white light.  
Quicksilver speed up stopping suddenly seeing the site of Kurt and Azazle open a portal.  
Quicksilver ran back to the others in fear. "Ignore them my son. WE shall open this portal." Azazel growled loudly Kurt nodded in pain closing his glowing pure yellow eyes.  
Quicksilver ran up to the Brotherhood and the x-men in shock.  
"There open a portal... Nightcrawler and some demon." Quicksilver explained quickly "Then lets go." Cyclops ordered stunned The X-men ran forward followed by the brother hood.

Azazle stood smiling beside, Yidrizal, Ophis, and Ginniyeh. Kurt falls to the floor in pain Azazle crouched.  
"You did well son for been weaken. You can stand proud among us." Azazle explained gently Kurt panted on the floor in pain. Azazle stood angrily "Well look who finally arrived." Azazle laughed loudly Kurt stood weakly as Azazle army pepper to fight.  
"NO! My frunds wait! I want to say something." Kurt weakly explained "I want to apologies to you brotherhood form attacking you, But you deceived it for making fun of me." Kurt explained sadly "You almost killed us BLUEBOY!" Avalanche shouted angrily Avalanche was about to attack Kurt but was stooped by a firm hand.  
"NO! If you hurt him are touched him..." Mystique growled loudly "You'll die no one will hurt our son." Azazle continued angrily Azazle growled letting Kurt lay his head on his shoulder.  
"My friends I'm leaving the x-men." Kurt announced boldfully "I can't be around to harm you, are hurt you. Azazle hear, my father, can help me control the inner evil." Kurt explained sadly "I'm sorry truly I am." Kurt cried sadly The brotherhoods were long gone, but the x-men stood shocked and sad.  
Kurt turned away form his friends with Azazle arm on his shoulder.  
The X-men stand shocked.  
Rouge dropped to her knees crying Professor sat in his chair up set; Logan placed Kurt's cross around his neck with tears in his eyes. Kitty despite her fear in Kurt cried, Scoot and Jean stood holding each other. Jean cried in Scott's arms. Scoot was unable to spread one tear.  
The X-men watched as Kurt disagreed in shadows. Kurt turned his head back tears glimmer in the moonlight. Kurt looked forward as Azazle put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt dropped his head as tears dropped down his eyes. 'I'll see you again my friends, I'll see you again when I wake up from my inner evil.' Kurt thought to himself Kurt walked to his feature with he Neyaphem, his future army and off course his future with his father.

The end or a new begins?

A/N I drew a really funny drawing of the X-men grif I'll put it on the net some day.  
No stroy written to follow this yet. So look out for my new fics 'DEMON OR MUTANT' and AGE OF ... WHAT?


End file.
